Amor Inesperado
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, y ella no puede mas con el dolor que le ocasiono su partida es por eso decide ir con los Volturi esperando la muerte. ¿Pero que pasara si no se la conceden y si encuentra algo más? Entren y lean..
1. Dejando Todo Atras

Capítulo 1-Dejando todo atrás-

Bella POV

Habían pasado sólo 2 semanas desde que Edward y todos los Cullen se fueron y me dejaron sola, pero no podía soportarlo más. Ya era hora, yo no quería hacer esto, pero es la única manera de dejar este sufrimiento atrás. Charlie estaba en el trabajo, lo cual es perfecto porque ahora yo podría hacer esto sin tratar de huir estando el cerca, pero de todas maneras le escribí una nota:

_Papá,_

_Lo siento, pero yo no puedo aguantar más el dolor. Me he escapado, lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo no estoy en los EE UU. no me busques sigue tu vida yo se que será duro para ti pero ten en cuenta que estaré mejor. Lo siento Charlie, te amo y a Renée también, pero esto es lo que necesito. Espero que algún día me perdonen._

_Te quiere siempre_

_Bella_

Lloré escribiendo la nota. Yo era su única familia, Charlie se volvería loco y eso me hace sentí terrible pero me tenía que ir. Corrí escaleras arriba y metí 10 pares de jeans, ropa interior, un par de zapatos tenis nuevos y mis botines negros en una maleta. Me puse un par de zapatillas de ballet negras que iban con mis jeans ajustados y una blusa púrpura negro (gracias Alice!) Agarró mi pasaporte y unos dólares que tenia guardado. Todo estaba listo.

Sin pensármelo mas corrí escaleras abajo y agarre las llaves de mi '57 Chevy. Me metí en el camión y me fui directamente al aeropuerto de Seattle. Cuando llegué allí me compré un billete de 1ª clase y pase por el aeropuerto, entonces finalmente escuché esas palabras. "Vuelo con destino a Italia abordar ahora por la puerta Nº 4 por favor."


	2. Los Volturi

Capitulo 2 –Los Volturi-

Bella POV

El viaje en avión de 11 horas se prolongó. No tenía nada que hacer, así que dormía. Un par de horas más tarde me desperté cuando sentí que un par de ojos verdes me miraban inquietamente. Una azafata.

"¿Está bien señorita? Usted estaba gritando en sueños", preguntó ella con preocupación. Me sonrojé.

"Sí, estoy bien fue una pesadilla, lo siento", ella asintió comprensivamente. "Para que lo sepas vamos a llegar a Italia en una hora". Una hora. Eso significaba que tenía alrededor de una hora y media para vivir.

Una hora más tarde, el avión aterrizó. Después de salir del aeropuerto más agarre un taxi. Afortunadamente, el conductor habla inglés.

¿Adonde la llevo señorita? Me pregunto el conductor

"Al castillo Volturi, por favor." Pedí amablemente

Después de aproximadamente una hora y media estuvimos allí. Le Pagué al taxista y me acercó a la puerta y llame con las aldabas de bronce. Un par de minutos después, una mujer humana se acercó a mí

"soy Gianna, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Ella parecía estar bien. Pero, ¿Cómo es que ella trabaja para los Volturi? Ella es humana!

"Me gustaría ver a Aro por favor", dije "por aquí" y así la seguí

Gianna me llevó a un par de puertas dobles y llamó. "Entren" una voz dijo desde el otro lado. Gianna entró y yo lo seguí. Se inclinó "Maestro Aro este humano está aquí para verte", dijo antes de irse. "

Ah un ser humano puedo leer sus pensamientos?" El vampiro que debe ser Aro preguntó tendiéndome la mano. Asentí con la cabeza y se dio inmediatamente. "Interesante no puedo leer tus pensamientos ahora, ¿qué quieres?" me pregunto "muerte", le respondí. En ese instante cada vampiro que estaba presente en la sala se quedó sin aliento.

* * *

_**Si te Gusta la Historia deja un Reviews y actualizare mas rápido saludos**_

_**Atte: -lyzz**_


	3. Sentimientos

Capitulo 3 – Sentimientos-

Alec POV

Nunca en mi eternidad había visto a una chica tan más hermosa como la que entró en la sala del trono. Gianna hizo una reverencia y dijo:

"Maestro Aro un ser humano está aquí para verte" y luego se fue.

"Ah un ser humano puedo leer sus pensamientos?" El maestro Aro preguntó tendiéndole la mano. El ángel asintió y le tendió la mano. Sentí un gruñido profundo en el pecho.

Wow! Yo ya era protector de esta chica humana. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Jane sonriendo.

"Interesante no puedo leer tus pensamientos ahora, ¿qué quieres?" Le pregunto a mi ángel. "La muerte", dijo su hermosa voz.

Esperar qué? Di un grito ahogado al igual que todos los demás en la habitación.

"¿Cómo se llama usted joven?" El Maestro Aro le pregunto. "Bella", dijo mi ángel por lo que Bella era su nombre? Le queda perfectamente. "¿Y por qué quieres morir?"

Entonces ella conto su historia sobre los Cullen y de que ella y Edward llegaron a salir, pero luego el la dejo en el bosque y esta vez no pude detener el gruñido, como era posible que ese desgraciado le hiciera eso. Vi a Jane sonriendo y en eso Félix. Suspiro.

"Creemos que tienes un poder de utilidad para la guardia te gustaría entrar?" Aro pidió. Entonces comencé a orar en mi cabeza por favor di que sí, por favor, por favor, di que sí-

"No" respondió Bella. Dios no porque tenia que decir No. Eso significaba que tendrá que morir, yo no puedo dejar que se muera!

Aro suspiró "un desperdicio", entonces él se adelantó y comenzó a apretar su hermoso rostro...

* * *

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus **__**Reviews**__** y a los que leen en silencio.. como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el tercer capitulo…**_

* * *

_**Si te Gusta la Historia deja un Reviews y actualizare mas rápido saludos**_

_**Atte: -lyzz3**_


	4. Almas Gemelas

**Capitulo 4 –Alma Gemela-**

Bella POV

Aro comenzó a apretar mi cara. Al principio no sentí nada, entonces el dolor comenzó a inundarme quería gritar que acabara conmigo de una vez... Entonces Marcus gritó "¡Espera!"

Alec POV

Aro comenzó a matar a mi ángel... Estaba apretando su cara, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que ella estE muerta. Sollozos silenciosos pasaban a través de mi cuerpo. Entonces Marcus gritó "¡Espera!"

Bella POV

Yo estaba irritada. ¿Por qué Marcus no quería déjame morir en paz? Aro quitó las manos de mi rostro dolorido y comenzó a hablar con Marcus con un tono de voz bajo y rápido para mis oídos tensos para oír.

Alec POV

Aro había quitado las manos de la cara de mi ángel, y me sentí aliviado. Marcus y Aro comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y rápido intente escuchar, pero no pude oír bien.

"No puedes matar a la chica humana!" Marcus exclamó.

Caius decidió intervenir "y por qué no? Si una persona sabe de nosotros debe unirse a la guardia o morir! Y ella se negó a unirse a la guardia por lo que debe morir!" Quería gritar Cómo se atreven a hablar de lastimar a mi ángel,

"Estoy de acuerdo con Caius, Marcus tenemos que matarla!" Aro exclamó

"Aro no puedes! Puedo sentir sus lazos y su alma gemela está aquí!" Aro y Caius se congelaron al instante y mi corazón muerto se fue hundiendo poquito a poco no podía tenerla. Los únicos miembros que estábamos sin pareja en la guardia somos Demitri y yo. Su compañero probablemente seria Demitri, no hay posibilidad de que ella quiera a un vampiro deprimente como yo.

"Entonces, ¿quién es su compañero Marcus?" Cayo gruñó

"su compañero es Alec..." Me quedé helado en ese momento. Bella y yo éramos compañeros? Entonces no pude evitarlo y la mire fijamente.

Bella POV

Sentí unos ojos en mí. Miré y vi al vampiro más bello de todos los tiempos era aún más hermoso que Edward. Tenia alrededor de 19 años, tenía la piel pálida, ojos color carmesí en los cuales me quede impregnada no podía separar mi vista de el...

Aro se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. "Bueno Bella no se le puede matar, usted debe ser cambiado debido a que su alma gemela está aquí" me quedé helada.

"Pero Edward era mi compañero del alma!" -Exclamé. Aro negó con la cabeza "si él fuera realmente su alma gemela no la hubiera dejado sola nunca"... ahora te gustaría cambiar?" Él preguntó y yo solo " Asentí con la cabeza"

Alec! Llévala a su habitación! Tú y Jane será sus guardias!" El vampiro hermoso que vi antes se adelantó.

* * *

_**Que tal les pareció el Cap... Les gusto ? **_

_**gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y han dejado Reviews eso me anima mucho a continuar la historia... Ya saben Reviews = actualización todos los días :D saludos**_

_**Att: -lyzz**_


	5. Lazos

**Capitulo 5 -Lazos-**

Alec POV

Bella es mi compañera. Bella es mi compañera. Bella es mi compañera. Yupiiiii.. Ugh! Me parece que no puede conseguir mi cabeza envuelta en torno al hecho de que Bella es mi compañera, quiero decir, ¿por qué me quiere? Yo soy un pequeño vampiro deprimido. Yo no lo puedo entender todavía...

"Alec? Aro dijo que deberías llevarme a mi habitación" la bella voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza "Sígueme por favor te llevare de inmediato", le dije y ella obedeció. Entonces la lleve a su habitación.

Bella POV

Alec me llevo a mi habitación. Cuando llegamos, me senté y miré a mí alrededor.

La habitación era perfecta! Las paredes eran de un color azul océano y la alfombra era de color crema. Había una cama de cinco con hojas de color crema y un dosel. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de libros y el un asiento con vista a la ventana sería perfecto para seguir leyendo. En mi mesa de noche habia un cargador de teléfono celular, iPod y conecté mi celular y el iPod en ellas. Había dos puertas, una que conduce a un paseo por el enorme armario del tamaño de esta sala y el otro a un cuarto de baño más grande que mi habitación en Forks! La habitación estaba tan "yo" me encantó!

Sin siquiera pensármelo envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec. "Gracias Alec es perfecto!" -Exclamé.

El al instante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me susurró "no es tan perfecta como usted", entonces él comenzó a inclinarse ...

Alec POV

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello algo que me sorprendió al instante. "Gracias Alec, es perfecto!" Ella exclamó sorprendiéndome aun mas.

Yo no pude evitarlo más y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y le susurre "no es tan perfecto como tú". Empecé a inclinarme para besarla pulg

Mis labios estaban casi rozando los de ella cuando de pronto Jane entró en la habitación "Bella yo... ¡Vaya lo siento chicos!" Ella exclamó avergonzada. De mala gana me aparte de Bella, que estaba ruborizó. " Okey Jane quenecesitas?" Bella preguntó.

Bella POV

OMG nunca he estado tan avergonzado! Jane se disculpó "¡Vaya lo siento chicos". Alec se apartó como me sonrojé "Okey Jane que necesitas?" Le pregunté.

"Bella me preguntaba si ¿tienes hambre? Yo sé cocinar debido a que tengo que cocinar para Gianna así que me preguntaba si podía hacerte algo?" Preguntó ella.

Estaba a punto de decir que no, pero mi estómago me traicionó. Jane y Alec se rierom "Vamos Bella, Alec Marcus quiere verte", ordenó Jane.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y se fue y Jane me llevó a la cocina a velocidad vampírica. Ella me dejó en una mesa "¿qué te gusta? Hacemos casi cualquier receta italiana que te puedas imaginar" "Ziti", le contesté al instante "con pan de ajo ... siempre y cuando no te vaya a matar" terminé sonriendo.

Jane gruñía juguetonamente "oh no te preocupes Bella puedo manejarlo", y así lo hizo. A la velocidad de vampiro que tiene todo listo para poner en el horno en un minuto. Como se cocinaba ella no dejaba de quejarse "aw esto va manera de frenar!" Y yo me reía. Finalmente después de 30 minutos "angustiosamente lentos" como Jane dice, el Ziti estaba listo, y yo comí. Cuando terminé Jane me llevó a mi habitación, me puse un pijama y me quede dormido al instante.

Alec POV

Jane dijo que Marcus quería verme. ¿Por qué? Sólo quería estar con Bella.

Corrí a la sala del trono a velocidad vampiro "ah Alec he estado esperando", saludó Marcus. Asentí con la cabeza "¿qué quieres Maestro Marcus?" Le pregunté.

"Quería hablar con usted acerca de Bella", respondió. Bella? ¿Por qué iba a querer hablar de Bella?

"¿Qué paso?" Le pregunté.

"Como saben ustedes tu y Bella son compañeros", dijo Marcus. Asentí con la cabeza, todavía no podía conseguir mi cabeza envuelta en torno a eso.

"sí", contesté. "Yo sólo quería decir que no vayas tras ella por el momento Alec, dale tiempo a su corazón ha sido aplastado antes y no quiero que le pase de nuevo. Asentí con la cabeza, yo nunca haría eso... Me encanta demasiado.

Empecé a correr, pero había una pregunta que me gustaría saber "Maestro Marcus?" Le pregunté"

¿sí?... ¿Cuáles son sus lazos con el resto de los demas?" "Soy como su padre, Caius y Aro son como sus tíos, Sulpicia y Athenodora son como sus tías, Chelsea, Jane, Heidi y Renata son sus hermanas y sus mejores amigos, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix y Santiago son como sus hermanos y tu Alec , por supuesto su compañero ".

Salí corriendo después con una enorme felicidad para ir a la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba dormida y hablaba dormido. Me deslicé más cerca "No Alec no! Yo Edward... te escogí" No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Bella no elegiría Edward, incluso después de lo que hizo... ¿verdad?

* * *

_**Bueno mi gente hermosa disculpen la tardanza, espero que les guste el capitulo y también quiero desearles que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD junto con sus familiares… Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus Reviews me animan a seguir con la historia :)**_

* * *

_**Ya sabes si te Gusta la Historia deja un Reviews y actualizare mas rápido saludos**_

_**Atte: -lyzz**_


	6. Compras

**Capitulo 6 -Compras-**

Alec POV

Era casi de mañana, Bella continuó hablando de Edward. No podía soportarlo más. Corrí a mi habitación y lloré seco.

Bella POV

Uh ... ¿qué fue sueño anoche? que no me acuerdo.

Me levanté y me vestí de luto jeans ajustados y una camiseta roja con una flor negro salpicado sucesivamente. Me puse mis botines negros y agarre mi iPod y reproduce la vida es una autopista de Rascal Flatts _oh yea no lo sé_ lo que pensaba.

Jane irrumpió en mi habitación de repente. "Beeeeeeeeelllllllllaaaaa! Vaaaaaaaaamoosssss!" Ella lanzó un grito. Me reí

"¿Qué pasa Jane?""Chelsea y yo vamos a llevarte de compras!" Gemí

"aw Jane por favor es sólo mi segundo día en Italia! Por favor, Jane no!"

Pero ella no entendió nada de eso. Ella me agarró la mano, me tiró de espaldas, corrieron hacia abajo en el garaje y me lanzó hacia atrás en una BMW. Chelsea bajó dos segundos más tarde. Los dos estaban riendo como loco. _Oh no._

Alec POV

Le había pedido a Jane que llevara de compras Bella. Sabía que Bella lo odiaba, pero tenía que pensar. ¿Por qué llamaba a Edward anoche?¿Qué estaba soñando? No sé y no estoy muy seguro de si quiero saber...

Jane POV

Alec me había pedido que llevara de compras a Bella. Yo no sabía por qué y él no me lo dijo tampoco. Yo amo a mi hermano, espero que esté bien. De todos modos no me importaría ir de compras con Bella, la chica estaba en la necesidad desesperada de un nuevo guardarropa.

Decidí ir con Chelsea y también le había dicho a Heidi, pero tenía que ir a una misión, y Renata era un poco demasiado seria para mi gusto, Yo le había pedido que viniera con nosotros, para que conociera a Bella, pero ella tenía sed y necesitaba cazar. De todos modos esto iba a ser muy divertido solo nosotras tres!


	7. Confesiones

**Capitulo 7 -Confesiones-**

Bella POV

Ir de compras con Jane era realmente divertido y no una tortura como cuando Alice me llevaba de compras. Ella en realidad me preguntaba por mi opinión sobre la ropa, a diferencia de Alice, que me hacia probar todo lo que veía. Aunque cuando vi la factura total casi me da un ataque al corazón. En general, fue divertido y estoy esperando con interés la próxima salida de compras.

Cuando llegamos a casa, aunque yo estaba agotado! Llegue a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera perderme en la tierra de los sueños Alec estaba en mi habitación.

"Bella?" Él preguntó. "Mmm Alec? Trato de dormir estoy cansada!" Murmuré. "Sólo será un minuto" Alec prometió, "uh esta bien" Gemí sentadome.

"Bella... anoche estabas llamando a Edward... ¿por qué? ... ¿Qué estabas soñando?" Yo no sabía lo que estaba hablando al principio, pero luego... todo se precipitó de nuevo.

Di un grito ahogado "Bella?" Alec preguntó preocupado "el sueño… acabo de recordar de qué se trataba... Edward te agarró y me amenazó con matarte a menos que... a menos que volviera con él..." cuando terminé me puse a llorar.

Alec me tomó en sus brazos "Bella... lo siento...lo siento". Después de que él dijo eso se inclinó y me besó. Le respondí al instante y rápidamente se convirtió en uno apasionado.

Después de un minuto nos tuvimos que separar porque necesitaba respirar y Alec susurró

"Te amo Bella". Me sorprendió al principio, pero luego le dije

"Te amo demasiado Alec".

En ese momento, Jane entró corriendo a mi habitación.

"¡Bella!, tú estás con Alec! ¡Por fin!" Ella chilló. Alec y yo nos reímos.

Alec POV

Bella dijo que me amaba. Que ella no quería volver con Edward y eso me encantó! Yo era el más feliz de todos los vampiros en el mundo. Después de que Jane se fue Bella puso su cabeza en mi pecho y se recostó en la cama.

"Duerme mi hermosa Bella", le susurré.

* * *

_**Feliz Año mi gente hermosa gracias a todos por sus Reviews espero que les gusten los capitulos... Hasta pronto...**_


	8. Los Cullen y Charlie

N / A: Este capítulo es un poco diferente, así que vamos a ver cómo resulta

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 –Los Cullen y Charlie-**_

Edward POV

Nunca amé a Bella. Ella era solo un estúpido juguete para mí. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano patético? Quiero decir, vamos! Ella es torpe, fea e ignorante. Yo amo a mi Tanya que es un millón de veces mejor que Bella. Entonces, de repente Alice se quedó sin aliento.

Alice POV

"Alice ¿qué ves?" Me preguntó Jasper.

"Yo vi a Bella. Ella estaba con los Vul-Vulturi pidiendo-para-q- que- le den-muerte" Lloré.

Todos en la habitación menos Edward y Rosalie se quedaron sin aliento. Rosalie dijo: "Oh, vamos! Ella es un ser humano, ¿a quién le importa!" y entonces Edward dijo "bueno hay que dejarla morir. ¿Por qué me debe importar? Nunca le ame ella es tan patético". Entonces Emmett rugió.

Emmett POV

Rugí cuando oí a Edward decir lo eso de mi hermana y lo ataque. Yo lo había clavado en el suelo y lee susurró "Nunca digas eso de mi hermana pequeña!" Entonces

Esme dijo: "Chicos! ¡Alto!" Así que tuve que bajarme del idiota de Edward aunque deseo con todo mí ser arrancarle la cabeza por lo que dijo de mi hermana pequeña.

Rosalie POV

¿Quién se preocupaba por Bella? Estaba con Edward en este caso. No me importa una mierda si ella moría. "Exactamente", susurró Edward, leyendo mis pensamientos y me sonrió. Nuestra vida sería un millón de veces mejor sin algún humano patético en ellas.

Jasper POV

Mi hermanita deseaba la muerte. Siempre me ha gustado Bella como una hermana y quería conocerla más, pero nunca pude por mi "sed de sangre no controlada". La verdad es que aunque soy un empático mi sed de sangre es una emoción así que tuve que lidiar con la sed de sangre de otros seis vampiros, así como la mía. Así que nunca llegué a conocer a Bella, y si ella murió, yo nunca lo conseguiría.

Carlisle POV

No veo por qué quería que Edward dejar a Bella. Siempre he pensado en ella como mi hija y ahora ella quería la muerte, porque la hemos dejado. Oh, ¿qué hemos hecho?

Esme POV

Bella, mi hija pequeña quería la muerte. Uno de mis hijos se va a morir. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Bella siempre fue considerada parte de la familia y yo no dejare atrás a la familia. Pero Edward nos hizo irnos prácticamente nos obligo. Me di cuenta de que nunca amó a Bella Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Nuestra familia estaba cayendo a pedazos. Y Oh mi Dios! Charlie! Bella era su propia carne y sangre! ¿Cómo se sentirá ahora?

Forks

Charlie POV

Bella, mi ángel se escapó por Edward. Si alguna vez lo llego a ver de nuevo yo le dispare! La Nota de Bella decía que no estaba en los . más, yo probablemente nunca la volvere a ver. Sé que ella tiene 18 ahora y técnicamente es un adulto, pero no pude manejar esto mi ángel no esta aquí ahora y la extraño mucha es mi única hija maldito Edward todo esto es por su culpa ojala se pudra en el infierno.

* * *

_**Así que ahí lo tienes! Este fue un capítulo de relleno, sólo para ver cómo los Cullen y Charlie se sentían por Bella. Y como se dieron de cuenta en esta historia Edward nunca amo a Bella... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo saludos… Que tal les parecio ?**_


	9. Mi estrella

_**Capitulo 9 -Mi estrella-**_

Alec POV

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Bella y yo nos hemos pronunciado nuestro amor. Yo la amo más que a nada, ella es mi alma gemela y no voy a negar que ella es mi todo. No podía esperar a que ella puede ser cambiada, decidimos que había que lo haríamos dentro de un mes, asi que nos quedan alrededor de 2 semanas y media…

Me pregunto si quiere llegar a ser la señora de Alec Vulturi?

Bella POV

Decidimos mi cambio estaría en alrededor de 2 semanas y media, más o menos a partir de ahora. Yo no podía esperar, yo quería que fuera veneno de Alec el que corra por mis venas, convirtiéndome en uno de los inmortales.

Ya le he dicho a los reyes que quería beber la sangre de los animales, debido a que me niego a tomar la vida de un ser humano inocente. Por suerte entendieron y dijeron que estaría bien. Yo estaba tan contento!

La vida no podía ser mejor ahora. "Bebe ¿qué estás pensando?" Alec me susurró al oído. Me reí. "Sólo en mi cambio", le contesté hundiéndose en su abrazo.

"Alec me puedes cambiar?" Le pregunté "por supuesto mi estrella", susurró de nuevo. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y fui recibida por sus labios.

Suspiré contenta, hasta ahora mi vida es perfecta.


	10. Transformación

**Capitulo 10 -Transformación-**

Semanas después

Bella POV

Mañana por fin será cambiado, aunque lo admito tengo miedo, pero estoy emocionada a la vez porque pasare la eternidad junto a mi Alec…

Aro dijo que después de mi transformación haría una celebración para la nueva guardia miembro de la guardia Vulturi. Se invitara a todos los Clanes del mundo... incluso a los Cullen. Yo aun no quería hacerle frente a Edward, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mejor temprano que tarde ¿no? Dios estoy tan nerviosa!

Alec POV

Bella esta por convertirse en una inmortal. Entonces habrá una celebración, y se invitaran a todos los aquelarres del mundo. Los Cullen están incluidos. Cuando vea a Edward nadie podrá detenerme de matarlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a herir a mi Bella! Grr, sólo de pensar en él ... hecho ... me ... quiero ... a ... matarlo….

Ahh Alec cálmate! Respira... Ahh eso es mejor.

"Alec?" Bella preguntó acercándose a mí "Estás bien?" La besé suavemente "bien mi Bella sabes te amo", le contesté. Ella sonrió contra mis labios "te amo", te juro que podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón muerto cuando ella dijo eso.

"Bebe es tarde debes dormir", le dije. Bostezó "mmm te puedes quedar conmigo?" Sonreí "siempre hare". La seguí hasta el dormitorio y me puse a su lado. Ella se quedó dormida al instante.

Siguiente Día: Bella POV

Alec me despertó besando mi cabeza. "Mm Alec déjame dormir" murmuré. "Bella despierta, es el momento para el cambio", susurró. al instante sin pensarlo me levante rapidamente, iba a ser cambiado hoy! Yea!

"¡Vamos!" Le dije tirando de su brazo. Él se rió y me siguió a una sala insonorizada, donde se puede cambiar. Me puso en una cama de hospital, Alec se inclinó sobre mí. Me sacudió un poco de pelo de la cara, y me susurró "Lo siento mi estrella" y me mordió.

Alec POV

La sangre de Bella era la mejor que he probado en mi vida! Yo casi no podía parar... Cuando terminé de morderla di un paso atrás y sólo la miraba. Su primer grito me rompió el corazón. Bella por favor vuelve a mí! Quiero hacerte la señora de Alec Vulturi!

3 días después

Bella POV

El dolor era insoportable! Pero espera... comenzó a desaparecer de la punta de los dedos de mis manos y pies. Oh Gracias a Dios. Pero... el fuego en mi corazón se hizo 40 veces más caliente! Grité mientras mi corazón se fue pum, pum, pum y luego... nada.

Abrí los ojos. Todo estaba tan claro! Me siento como si estuviera ciego como un ser humano, y yo era capaz de ver lo que realmente estaba frente a mí, por primera vez, sólo... wow!

Entonces vi a Alec y corrí a sus brazos "Bienvenida a la inmortalidad mi estrella", susurró y luego me besó. No nos dimos cuenta que teníamos una audiencia hasta que Félix empezó a irse y Jane comenzó a reírse sin parar. Nos apartamos inmediatamente, si fuera humano todavía me habría sonrojado de la vergüenza .

Entonces Aro dio un paso adelante "Bella bienvenida eres ahora un inmortal! ¡Qué maravilla! Usted debe cazar, usted dijo que quería sangre animal correcto?" Asentí con la cabeza "muy bien, Alec le ayudará en su primera cacería". Miré a Alec, sonrió y luego saltamos por la ventana.

* * *

_**Que tal les pareció ? que poderes creen que tendrá Bella ? **_


	11. Primera caza

_**Capitulo 11 -Primera Caza-**_

Bella POV

Alec y yo saltamos por la ventana y corrimos! La sensación era increíble! El viento sopló mi pelo, y sin embargo ni una mota de polvo se movió de su lugar.

Miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro, y encontré con que Alec estaba muy por detrás, me reí y seguí un poco mas lento para que pudiera ponerse al día. Me alcanzó, y gruñó: "No es justo!" Me sonrió, me lanzo un beso y me fui corriendo de nuevo. De algún modo me alcanzó, saltando sobre mi espalda. Caímos al suelo y el estrelló sus labios con los míos, y me lamió el labio inferior. Yo le tomaba el pelo, y no le da acceso. Finalmente, después de que él había puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros y añadió fuerza a su beso lo deje entrar. unos minutos mas tarde él se apartó.

De repente, un olor atrajo mi atención y me di cuenta que se trataba de un león de montaña, a unos 3 kilómetros al norte. Di un salto y me eche a correr. Después de unos 4 segundos lo vi y me abalance sobre el!

Alec POV

La forma de Bella beber sangre era la cosa más sexy que he visto. Después de un minuto, terminó y se levantó. No había marcas de sangre en su ropa.

Me sonrió y la abrace inmediatamente. "Usted fue increíble", le susurré. Ella sonrió y me picó en los labios. Yo sin esperar más profundice el beso.

Pronto nos encontramos en el suelo del bosque. Gruñí y estaba a punto de quitarle la parte superior cuando de la nada oímos reír a Félix.

Venía de arriba de los árboles. Bella y yo, nos levantamos. En un nanosegundo nos pusimos al día con Félix. Él gritó, saltó del árbol y corrió. Bella y yo nos reímos y corrimos tras él.

Bella POV

Estábamos persiguiendo a Félix. Me encontré con él, por supuesto lo derribe, y luego empezamos a pelear. Como estábamos luchando en silencio agradecí a Edward por dejarme, porque si no lo hubiera echo nunca me hubiera encontrado a mi verdadera alma gemela... Alec.

* * *

_**Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Félix interrumpió en la parte mas buena jejejej :D saludos **_


	12. Dones

_**Capitulo 13 -Dones-**_

Bella POV

Habíamos terminado de cazar y nos encontrábamos corriendo hacia el castillo. Ya sabíamos que tenía un don-mi escudo mental / física. Yo estaba encantada con esa. Ahora podía proteger a mi familia si alguna vez hay una batalla y eso por supuesto me hace muy feliz.

De pronto, las nubes se abrieron en el cielo, revelando el sol. Todos estábamos llenos chispas. "Mierda", oí exclamar Alec detrás de mí. Félix se quejó. Todavía nos faltaba bastante antes de llegar al castillo.

"Ojalá que llueva", murmuré. De repente, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras y comenzó a llover. Alec y Félix se quedaron sin aliento detrás de mí, mientras yo miraba el cielo en estado de shock.

Alec se acercó a mí "Bella? ¿Tú hiciste eso?" Él preguntó, desconcertado.

"N-no sé Alec" tartamudeé.

"¿Por qué no pruebas en el agua de ese lago de alli?" Él sugirió, señalando a un pequeño lago cerca.

"OK" estuve de acuerdo.

Alec POV

Yo quería ver a Bella a tratar de hacer algo con el agua en ese lago. Creo que tal vez ella tiene el poder de controlar el agua. Oh, si Aro estuviera en este momento con nosotros se enorgullecería y volvería loco.

Bella caminó hacia el lago. Se concentró muy duro y de repente, toda el agua estaba subiendo y girando fuera del lago. Todos nos quedamos sin aliento. Entonces, el agua se estrelló de nuevo en el lago y nos remojo a todos nosotros.

En el castillo

Alec POV

Estábamos en el salón del trono. "Ah Alec, Bella, Felix! Me alegra ver que todos regresaron sanos y salvos!" Aro exclamó.

"Aro?" Le pregunte: "Tengo que mostrarte algo".

Aro me tendió y le mostré todo lo sucedido, a lo cual el se quedó sin aliento y luego exclamó con alegría "maravilloso, maravilloso! El poder de controlar el agua! Verdaderamente un regalo increíble! Me pregunto qué otros regalos ella tiene? Debemos llamar a Eleazar pronto lo necesitamos aqui!"

2 días después

Bella POV

Eleazar finalmente había llegado. Iba a ver qué poderes que tenía, era el momento de conocerlo.

Entré en la sala del trono y vi Eleazar. Es muy lindo lo admito. Tiene un tono más oscuro en su piel pálida, pelo negro corto y ojos forma de almendra.

De repente Eleazar se quedó sin aliento. Aro se inclinó hacia delante en su trono se notaba su curiosidad por saber en sus ojos"¿qué es? ¿Qué poderes tiene?" Le preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Parece que la joven aquí tiene un escudo mental / física, el poder de controlar el agua y por ultimo el don de la fertilidad...", dijo. Su comentario nos dejo a todos los vampiros presentes en la sala de trono en estado de shock.

* * *

_**Que tal les pareció el capitulo… les gusto?**_


	13. La Fiesta

_**Capitulo 13 –La Fiesta-**_

Una semana más tarde

Bella POV

La fiesta se celebrará mañana. Y yo tendré que enfrentarme a los Cullen.

**Alaska**

Carlisle POV

Recibimos un mensaje de Volterra, donde nos invitan a un baile. Debido a que celebran la unión de nuevo miembro en la guardia hmmm? A Aro siempre le gusta mostrar sus nuevos miembros y sus competencias.

De todos modos nos estábamos preparando. Tendríamos que salir esta noche para que pudiéramos llegar a Volterra por la mañana. Alice nos vio llegar al castillo a las 8 am. Edward estaba trayendo a Tanya con el. Todavía estoy muy avergonzado de él por dejar a Bella. Ella era de la familia y la mató.

Desde arriba Edward gruñó. "Yo no la maté! Esa mujer estúpida quería morir, entonces está bien!. Suspiré mientras Esme comenzó a frotar mi brazo reconfortandome.

Día siguiente

Bella POV

Son las 7 am. Es hora de prepararse. Jane y Chelsea me estaban ayudando con mi maquillaje y Heidi estaba el salón de baile donde todo esta listo. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si yo soy un fracaso total como un guardia?

Jane se dio cuenta de que estoy nerviosa. "Relájate Bella todo irá bien", dijo. Asentí con la cabeza apenas prestaba atención.

Muy pronto estaba lista. Alec me esperaba en lo alto de las escaleras. "Te ves hermosa", susurró al picotear mis labios. Todo el mundo estaba aquí ya era hora de bajar.

Cuando entré en la sala de baile oí gritos de asombro. Miré a mi izquierda, y vio a Carlisle y el resto de la familia, incluyendo un vampiro rubio que nunca he visto antes, mirándome fijamente.

Alice corrió hacia mí en primer lugar. "Bella, Bella oh tú estás viva!" Ella gritó, abrazándome. Le devolví el favor. "Sí", le dije. Poco a poco todos los demás se acercó a mí, si Edward. Le oía discutir con esa chica rubia.

"Pero Eddie, tú me amas a mi No a Ella!" exclamó agarrando su brazo. Gruñó "no, yo no te amo Tanya! Estoy aquí para recuperar a mi Bella!" Él rugió.

Tanya dio marcha atrás, ya que se quedó sin aliento.

Alec se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla. "No hagas caso Bella", susurró. Asentí con la cabeza y se acercó al micrófono (aunque yo no sabía por qué necesitábamos uno) para iniciar mi intervención.

"Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero por favor llámame Bella. Me gusta cazar animales, así que es por eso que puedo ser diferente para algunos de ustedes", le dije echando un vistazo rápido a los Cullen "Como un guardia Tengo tres poderes. Mis dos más importante, sin embargo, son mi escudo físico / mental, que me protege de cualquier ataque de vampiros ya sea físicamente o través de la mente. Mi otro poder es la capacidad de controlar el agua ya sea congelado o líquido. Así que si quieres que llueva, solo dime "todo el mundo se echó a reír en voz baja" de todos modos espero vivir, o más bien no vivir-la altura de sus expectativas. Ah, y en lo que respecta a la caza, si usted busca humanos debe buscar fuera de Volterra, o si cazar animales como yo y otro aquelarre ", le dije asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los Cullen" te invitamos a cazar dentro de Volterra "cuando terminé me aparte del micrófono.

Alec luego se acercó a él. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? "Todo el mundo, por favor, antes de seguir Tengo que hacer un anuncio rápido" espera que puede ser? Alec luego se acercó a mí y se bajó en una rodilla. Di un grito ahogado y me tape la boca.

Alec POV

Esto fue todo. Tuve que hacerlo. Me acerqué al micrófono. "Todo el mundo, por favor, antes de seguir Tengo que hacer un anuncio rápido", le dije a ella. Todo el mundo se quedó donde estaba, mirándome fijamente. Entonces me acerqué a Bella y se bajó en una rodilla. Ella jadeó y se cubrió la boca. "Isabella Swan, desde que entramos por las puertas de las habitaciones del trono, sabía que eras mi alma gemela. Te amo Bella, eres mi mundo. cásate conmigo?" Le pregunté sacando un pequeño anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro y otros diamantes.

Bella POV

"Sí", le susurré. Luego se levantó y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. Y luego nos besamos. Este fue el mejor beso que he recibido. Estaba lleno de mucho amor y pasión. Tan pronto como nos alejábamos Edward rugió y atacó Alec.


	14. Protegemos a la familia

_**Capitulo 14 –Protegemos a la familia-**_

Edward POV

¿Cómo se atreve? mi Bella accedió a casarse con Alec. Me burlaba de su nombre. Bella era mía y siempre lo sera! Tan pronto como se alejó de su beso rugí y ataque a Alec. Me gustaría matarlo y ganar a mi Bella! Ella me pertenece a mi y a Nadie más! No se la pienso dejar a ese tonta ella volverá a ser mía cueste lo que me cueste.

Alec puso un buen combate. Grr. ¿Por qué no deja que lo mate? Al poco tiempo sentí un fuelte golpe enmi espalda que me hizo apartarme del tonto de alec.

Jasper POV

Edward había atacado a Alec. Bella se veía y se sentía horrorizada. NO! Yo quería que mi hermana tuviera por fin un poco de felicidad en su vida. Quería que encontrara a su verdadera pareja en Alec como yo encontré la mía en Alice.

No aguante mas y golpee a Edward y este se apartó de Alec.

Alec corrió hacia Bella, y la abrazó, ella estaba enviándome ondas de agradecimiento. Sonreí mientras retorcía el brazo de Edward. Alec ahora era mi hermano. Nosotros los Cullen / Hale proteger a la familia y Bella es mi hermana también.

Yo estaba cerca de arrancarle a Edward la cabeza cuando Carlisle se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro "Jasper, no mates a Edward. Bella puede protegerse, ella es un vampiro" Asentí con la cabeza, gruñó una vez más a Edward y me baje de él.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Alec y Bella salir de la sala...

Bella POV

Parecía que Jasper tenía todo bajo control por eso Alec y yo salimos de la habitación. Un minuto más tarde, estábamos en nuestro dormitorio.

Él me besó. "Te amo Bella" susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí. "Te amo demasiado, Alec".

Él se apartó. "Bella... tú tienes el poder de tener hijos. ¿Por qué no lo ponemos en uso?" Él preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y sin esperar mas él me cargo estilo novia y me llevó a la cama...

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y disculpen que tarde un poco en actualizar pero estaba full en la universidad con mi trabajo de grado pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo y les estaré actualizando mas seguido y bueno en cuanto a sus dudas con edward este se encapricho con bella y por eso esta actuando de esa manera solo obsesión no es por la ame solo siente que ella tiene que ser de el es algo machista es como si para el no exista nadie mejor que el por eso esta actuando asi xq no soporta el echo de que bella sea feliz con alec ...**_


	15. Desacuerdos

_**Capitulo 15 -Desacuerdos-**_

Alec POV

Cuando Bella se puso sobre mi pecho, oímos un golpe en la puerta. A la velocidad de vampiro nos ponemos la ropa y nos levantamos juntos en eso Rosalie entró en la habitación.

Ella se burló de Bella y yo la gruñí. Rosalie frunció el ceño y tiró de Bella, por su brazo en el pasillo y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Bella POV

"Ro-Rosalie?" Le pregunté preocupada, ella parecía a punto de matarme.

Ella se burló de mí "escucha Bella ", dijo, escupiendo mi nombre como si fuera peor que la suciedad. "Debes volver con Edward! Rompiste su corazón perra, por hacer trampa en él. Así que vuelve con él!"

Gruñí. " Le rompí el corazón? Él es el que me dejó en medio de ese bosque maldito! Él es el único que me rompió el corazón no yo a el No seas Idiota Rosalie! "

Rosalie siseó y me atacó. Estaba a punto de arrancarme la cabeza cuando Alec salió de nuestro dormitorio, arremetiendo contra Rosalie.

Alec POV

¿Cómo se atreve Rosalie a decirle que hacer a mi Bella! Salí corriendo de la habitación para ver a ella a punto de arrancar la cabeza de Bella. No espere mas y me lancé hacia ella separándola de Bella que se levantó y me envió una mirada de agradecimiento. Estaba a punto de arrancar los brazos de Rosalie, cuando Emmett se acercó corriendo.

Gritó "Alec quítatele de encima! Voy a hablar con ella!"

Yo lo mire y asinti. No podía destruir al compañero de mi hermano.

Deje a Blondie y ella corrió hacia Emmett. El le susurró "Vamos nena", y salieron corriendo. Yo me acerque a mi Bella y la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y entonces Jane se acercó a mí. "Alec, Aro quiere verte..."

* * *

_**Mientras mas Reviews dejen mas rápido actualizare ya tengo la historia casi terminada :D saludos... **_


	16. Mi viejo compañero

_**Capitulo 16 –Mi viejo compañero-**_

Alec POV

Qué Aro quiere de mí?

Jane le había dicho a Bella que me quería a mí nada mas en la sala del trono. Eso es raro.

De todos modos ahora estoy en la sala del trono. Lentamente me estoy acercando a mis maestros "Saludos… Aro Maestro, ¿qué quieres de mí?" Le pregunté.

"Aaahhh Alec! ¿Te acuerdas de tu viejo compañero?" yo solo asinti.

Nunca olvidaría a Loisi. Ella rompió mi corazón! Cuando me engañó con Stefan del aquelarre Romano! Si alguna vez la llego a ver, yo volvería a atacarla sin dudarlo ni un segundo!

"¿Por qué?" Gruñí.

"Ella está aquí", respondió Aro. Y luego una niña que aparentaba unos 16 años, que tiene el pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos grandes rojos de la sangre. Entro y me sonrió.

"Hola Alec" Ella dijo, con esa voz cachonda que ahora odiaba. Le gruñí inmediatamente. "Aww bebé esa no es forma de tratar a tu pareja", dijo seductoramente, empujándome contra ella.

"¡NO!" Gruñí inmediatamente Y la lance contra la pared.

"Me encanta Bella ahora, y no pienso dejarla por una perra como tu!" -Exclamé dándome la vuelta.

Ella corrió hacia mí a toda velocidad vampiro. "Oh baby, no seas así", dijo otra vez. Me di la vuelta lleno de rabia y de ira, dispuesto a gritarle a ella cuando de repente aplastó sus labios de piedra en los míos tomándome desprevenido.

Antes de que pudiera empujar a Loisi lejos de mí oí la voz sorprendida de Bella "Alec?" exclamo ella con voz ronca

* * *

_**Hola gracias a todos por sus Reviews me encanta saber que les gusta mi historia que creen que pasara ahora ... Podra Loisi separar a alec y a bella? pues lo sabremos mas adelante jejeje... saludos de todas maneras dejen sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi..**_


	17. Destrozados

_**Capitulo 17 –Destrozados-**_

Bella POV

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi Alec, estaba besando a otra chica, un vampiro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haría esto a mí? Creía que éramos compañeros!

Creí que me amaba! Aparentemente yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él..

Alec se apartó rápidamente de esa chica al ver que yo estaba allí y se veía irritado.

"¡Bella!" Él exclamó, con el rostro horrorizado. Lloré, y corrí hacia mi antigua habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás.

Me desplomé inmediatamente en la cama y solloce con lágrimas que nunca saldrán y caerán por mis mejillas. Unos segundos después, oí que me llamaban.

"Bella, por favor! Por favor, déjame entrar!" Alec, me rogó. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero la había bloqueado.

Lo intentó de nuevo. "Bella Por favor, Bella! Ábreme! Puedo explicarte! Por favor..."

Alec POV

Bella! Loisi había hecho que pareciera que yo la había besado primero! Tengo que explicarle a Bella! Por qué sucedía esto a mí...

Yo había logrado alejarme de Loisi, y vi a mi compañera. "¡Bella!" -Exclamé horrorizado. Ella sollozó y se fue corriendo a su antigua habitación. Escuché el portazo mientras la cerraba.

Loisi me sonrió y me miró.

¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto! Para Bella!

Salí corriendo y llegó a la puerta de Bella y llame, "Bella, por favor! Por favor, déjame entrar!" Le rogué, no hubo respuesta. Traté de abrir la puerta, pero no se movía, lo había bloqueado.

Me puse a sollozar por que me pasa esto a mi "Bella! Por favor, Bella! Abreme! Puedo explicarte! Por favor..." mi voz se desvaneció y comencé a sollozar más fuerte, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Oí que quitaban el picaporte de la puerta y mire hacia arriba para ver a Bella abrir la puerta. Ella me miró, con lágrimas en los ojos de veneno.

"¿Por qué, Alec? Creí que me amabas! Creí que éramos almas gemelas! ¿Cómo pudiste? Hemos terminado!" Me grito

* * *

_**Que creen que pasara ahora ? les gusto el capitulo ? gracias a todos los que han dejado sus Reviews me alegra que les guste la historia :D saludos...**_


	18. Reconciliaciones y algo mas

_**Capitulo 18 –Reconciliaciones y algo mas -**_

Alec POV

Había empezado a cerrar la puerta, pero la agarre del brazo. E inmediatamente ella me miro enejada

"si quieres mantener tu brazo, entonces te sugiero que me sueltes!" Ella dijo con veneno en su voz.

Pero decidí mejor correr el riesgo de perder el brazo. "Por favor, Bella! Por favor, déjame explicarte!" Le rogué.

"Esta bien, pero rápido", escupió hacia mí. La llevé a la cama y me senté al lado de ella. Y entonces empecé a explicarle todo lo sucedido con Loisi...

Unos 10 minutos más tarde ya estaba hecho. Bella estaba en silencio. Cuando me rendi y estaba a punto de salir, pensando que ella no me quiere, cuando me echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Oh, Alec, lo siento mucho", susurró envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besó con alegría.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Alec POV

Bella me había perdonado completamente por lo sucedido con Loisi.

¿Por qué Loisi esta realmente aquí? Me cuestionaba

No la he visto desde hace casi 250 años, y de repente ella aparece de nuevo en mi vida otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué? ¿De verdad me quiere con ella después de tanto tiempo? O ella esta tramando algo más?

Sospechoso... Murmure

Oí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse para ver a mi hermosa Bella. Me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentado para abrazarla, pero ella no me devolvió el abrazo.

Me siento herido. Pero estaba a punto de alejarme, cuando Bella finalmente me abrazo por la espalda. Este abrazo era diferente Bella estaba fuera de foco.

"Bella?" -Pregunte, mirando hacia ella. Su rostro esta más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos tienen una mirada lejana.

"Alec" susurro. Estoy muy preocupado ahora, ¿qué pasa con ella?

"Bella? Bella, ¿qué te pasa?" -Pregunte, preocupado, colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla.

"Yo estaba caminando por la habitación de Edward y oí... oí gritarle a Loisi... él le preguntó por qué no podía mantenerte distraído lo suficiente. Él... él planeó este Alec! Está tratando de hacerme volver! "Bella gritó.

Gruñí. Edward iba a morir! Y Loisi! Esa puta!

Me enfurecí y me fui con enojo a la habitación de Edward y arranque la puerta.

Edward estaba escuchando un poco de música de mierda. Le gritE y lo ataque, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Yo estaba golpeando su cabeza repetidamente.

"¿POR QUÉ?" le pregunte.

Él gruñó, "Bella es mía! Así que me puse en contacto con su vieja compañera estúpida y le pedi que se encargara de alejarlos."

Gruñí. "¿Cómo te pusiste en contacto con ella?" Le susurré. Edward sonrió,

"Me reuní con ella mientras yo estaba saliendo con Bella. Ella está bien, muy bien diría yo."

Le volví a gruñir. Cómo se atreve a engañar a Bella! Yo estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Loisi entró en la habitación E inmediatamente cuando me vio a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward me grito y corrió a velocidad vampiro, me abordó y rodamos por el piso de madera.

Edward silbó, se levantó y se unió a Loisi. Los dos estaban encima de mí. No podía ganar este será mi fin ya me habían arrancado los brazos y las piernas y yo había gritado de dolor, en cuatro ocasiones. Estaban a punto de arrancarme la cabeza. Yo no iba a vivir. Te amo Bella lo siento por dejarte nunca me olvides TE AMO, pensé.

Edward sonrió al oír mis pensamientos, y apretó con más fuerza alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba tirando, a punto de arrancarme la cabeza cuando Bella entró corriendo en la habitación. Ella gritó y saltó sobre Edward, le arrancó la cabeza en dos segundos y lo puso en llamas.

Loisi gruñó y atacó a mi Bella por detrás. Esta se dio la vuelta, lanzó a Loisi lejos de ella le arrancó cabeza y le prendió fuego también.

Edward y Loisi se habían ido. Bella los había matado para salvarme.

Bella se acercó a mí. No podía soportarlo y empezó a sollozar, mientras me ayudó a unir los brazos y las piernas de nuevo. Cuando me fije en ella se derrumbó, llorando y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La tome en brazos y la atraje hacia mi para consolarla.

"Shh Bella, está bien, shh, estoy bien Bella, estoy bien".

Pero Bella continuó sollozando incontrolablemente.

Cada vampiro en el castillo, escuchó los sollozos de Bella y vinieron corriendo a la habitación. Bueno todo el mundo excepto... Blondie.

"Bella? Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Todos ellos preguntaron, desplazándose a su alrededor.

De repente, Bella gritó y cayó inerte en mis brazos...

Bella POV

Para... muchas... personas a mi alrededor.

¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Aléjense de mí!

¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Ahora! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

No podía soportarlo más! Demasiada gente, demasiadas voces! ¡No! NO!

Me oí gritar, y de repente me sentí caer en la inconsciencia...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como pidieron este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los demás :D gracias a todos por sus Reviews me hacen reír mucho me animan a seguir... Saludos...**_


	19. Conversaciones y Despertar

_**Capitulo 19 Conversaciones y Despertar–-**_

_**2 semanas después**_

Alec POV

Bella ha estado inconsciente durante 2 semanas. He estado sentado aquí, tomándole la mano las 24 del dia. Ella no ha mostrado ningún signo de que vaya a despertar, sin embargo Carlisle no está seguro de si alguna llegase a reaccionar y volver.

La necesito... Ella tiene que reaccionar…

No he cazado. Cada par de días alguien-por lo general-Jasper traer una taza de sangre, mira a Bella, y luego se va.

Oigo la puerta de la habitación abrise y miro hacia arriba para ver a Jasper. Él me entrego una taza de sangre y en lugar de irse como siempre la ha echo, se siento en una silla que está frente a la mía.

"Ella va a estar bien Alec", dice.

"Pero ¿y si no es asi? ¿Qué pasa si Carlisle tenía razón?" Lloré, un poco avergonzado. Jasper sintió una cierta comprensión y me tranquilizo.

Jasper suspiró. "Escucha Alec", dijo, "durante mis días con María conocí a un recién nacido. Su nombre era Richard, y él no quería ser un vampiro ni estar cerca de alguno. Antes de ser cambiado, él tenía una esposa, dos hijas una de 3 años y y la otra de 5 años. Él se había apagado, no respondería a nada". Permaneció así durante semanas. Pero entonces se despertó y estaba bien".

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?" Le pregunté. Jasper se encogió de hombros ", es diferente para cada vampiro. Richard estuvo asi durante 3 semanas. Eso podría ser diferente para Bella".

"¿Puedes sentir la emoción de ella?" -Le pregunté, roto. Derrotado, Jasper sacudió la cabeza. "No, no puedo. Pero ella no está muerta! Y ella no va a morir!" Él exclamó, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Suspiré, y mire a Bella. Me incliné hacia abajo y roce mis labios contra los suyos. "Vuelve a mi Bella, Te amo" susurré.

Bella POV

¿Dónde estoy?

Todo lo que puedo ver es oscuridad total.

¿Dónde estoy?

Me sentí algo contra mis labios y oi a alguien susurrar "vuelve a mí Bella, Te amo".

¿Quién es?

_**5 días más tarde**_

Bella POV

Todavía estoy en completa oscuridad. Pero... Veo una luz blanca.

¿Estoy despierta o estoy muerta?

No se.

Alec POV

Bella todavía no se despierta. Estoy empezando a perder la esperanza. Jasper me ha hablado en otras dos ocasiones.

El castillo está en silencio. Casi todo el mundo está rezando para que Bella se despierte.

Espera... ella se movió! ¿Está despertando?

Bella POV

La luz blanca es cada vez más fuerte.

Yo no creo que esté muerta, porque puedo escuchar las voces.

Y alguien está a mi lado.

¿Quién?

De repente abre los ojos, de mala gana. Veo a alguien Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, piel pálida y grandes ojos rojos.

¿Quién es ese hombre? Se ve tan familiarizado...

Espera... ALEC!

"Bella", susurro.

Alec POV

Está despierta! ¡Por fin! Jasper tenía razón!

"Bella", le susurre. Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro hermoso, y yo la beso inmediatamente ella me corresponde el beso… Me recuerda Mi Bella me recuerda yupiiiii

"Alec" Bella exclama "Estoy de vuelta!"

Asiento con la cabeza, entonces todos los vampiros empiezan a entrar en la habitación.

Entonces rápidamente me llego el recuerdo de la última vez cuando se puso mal y gruñí

"¡NO! ¿Se acuerdan de lo que pasó la última vez? Sólo Carlisle y Jasper pueden entrar nadie mas! ENTENDIDO"

Todos excepto los aludidos asienten con la cabeza en señal de comprensión, todo el mundo sale de la habitación, dejando sólo a Carlisle que se ha convertido en mi hermano y mejor amigo Jasper.

"Carlisle?" Le pregunto moviendo a un lado para que puedan ver a Bella "¿Qué crees que pasó?"

"Bueno", dice. "A pesar de que Edward y Bella nunca fueron verdaderos compañeros ella lo amaba. Tener que matarlo era demasiado para ella". Él explica.

Asiento con la cabeza, ya que parece ser la explicación más lógica en estos momentos.

De repente Bella se tapa la boca y corre hacia el cuarto de baño...

* * *

_**Ajaa nuevo capitulo que creen que pasara ahora? Que tendrá Bella ? Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus Reviews... Saludos**_


	20. Llego la Hora

_**Capitulo 20-Llego la Hora-**_

_**9 meses después**_

Bella POV

Hace 8 meses nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada. También sé que voy a tener más de un bebé porque mi estomago esta demasiado grande. Carlisle se ofreció a hacerme una ecografía pero Alec y yo nos negamos. Porque habíamos decidido que queríamos ser sorprendidos.

Alice esta emocionada y también lo esta Jasper. No pueden esperar a tener sobrinas / sobrinos. Emmett no puede esperar tampoco, pero a Rosalie no le importa mucho, debido a que siempre me ha odiado y ahora más porque tengo el don de tener hijos y ella no puede… Aunque creo que su odio hacia mi es injusto…

Aparte de eso he tomado toneladas de sangre últimamente. Tampoco sabemos qué va a pasar con los niños. Es decir que, pensamos que probablemente van a ser vampiros, pero no sabemos...

Ah, y Tanya está siendo una perra. Ella me odia, porque yo maté a Edward. Tengo muchas ganas de matarla también para ver si así me deja tranquila, pero Alec siempre me calma.

Sentí Alec besar mi cuello y sonreí, volviéndome hacia él. Me beso en los labios, mientras me frotaba mi estomago. Le encanta la idea de ser padre y no puede esperar para el nacimiento.

Yo tampoco obviamente… Ahhhh También hemos diseñado 4 habitaciones en caso de que tenga gemelos 2 son para las niñas y 2 para niños. Todas son preciosas y están equipadas con todo lo necesario para bebes.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí correr agua entre mis partes...

Llego la hora- pensé

_**Después del nacimiento**_

Bella POV

Resulto que tuve trillizos 2 niñas y un niño

Mi hijo mayor (el niño) se llama Scott Mitchell Vulturi. Tiene el pelo y los ojos de Alec oro.

La segunda en nacer es Rebecca Ann Vulturi. Ella tiene el pelo castaño y ojos azules (probablemente son los ojos de cuando Alec era un ser humano).

Y el más joven (quien nació tres minutos después de Mitchell) es Grey Marie Vulturi. Ella tiene el pelo de Alec y ojos rojos (que probablemente cambiaría si ella busca la dieta de los animales). Aunque nuestros vamos a dejar a nuestros hijos elijan lo que quieren para cazar

Son hermosos.

Carlisle y Jasper están en la biblioteca, haciendo investigaciones. Alec y yo estamos a punto de unirnos a ellos.

Alec esta cargando a Mitchell y yo estoy sosteniendo a Rebecca y a Grey. Los bebés están riendo. Ellos no nacieron de llorando como la hacen la mayoría al nacer, En ves de eso ellos nacieron curiosos y riendo, lo cual tomamos como una buena señal.

De todas formas es el momento de hacer algunas investigaciones. Esme fue poner a los bebés en sus cunas ...

_**Una hora más tarde**_

Ya hemos terminado con la investigación. Esto es lo que descubrimos:

Los bebés son parte vampiro- parte humana. Van a convertirse en vampiros completos cuando cumplan los 16.

Tienen una gran resistencia y velocidad. Van a tener que controlarlo si van a estar en torno a los seres humanos.

Pueden cazar o comer comida humana. Ellos no se sienten "sed" hasta que son vampiros completos. Y no van a morir de hambre si no comen la comida humana.

También se pueden dormir, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Asimismo, no pueden usar los servicios y las niñas nunca pasarán por sus "períodos".

Gracias a Dios.

También descubrimos que no son indestructibles (todavía), y nunca se pueden enfermar.

También es probable que tenga un poder o dos. Sin embargo no sabremos eso hasta que tengan su lado vampírico completo.

Eso es todo lo que hemos descubierto, pero seguiremos investigando ocasionalmente.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews ya saben mientras mas reciba actualizare mas rapido ;D saludos**_


	21. Charlie esta Muerto

_**Capitulo 21 Charlie esta Muerto-**_

Bella POV

La vida es buena. Alec y yo somos felices, y los niños están sanos.

Pero no eso no me puede ayudar, me siento culpable. No he hablado con Charlie desde que desaparecí.

De repente Jasper apareció delante de mí.

"¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué te sientes culpable de repente?" Él preguntó.

"Charlie", le susurre.

"Debe estar tan preocupado desde que desaparecí no e hablado con el" Exclame, comenzando a sollozar.

Jasper me abrazo y me susurro "¿por qué no lo llamas?"

"¿y si Aro no lo permite?" En eso Jasper frunce el ceño.

"Vamos Bella. Charlie es tu padre, además", dijo sonriéndome maliciosamente

"Aro no se enterará! Él no puede leer tu mente recuerdas!"

Sonríe y abrace a Jasper. Y luego sin esperar mas corrí a mi habitación y agarre mi celular y marque el número de Charlie 000-0000.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

En el sexto Ring alguien contesto.

"¿Hola?" Alguien preguntó. Pero no era Charlie, la voz sonaba como si perteneciera a una mujer.

"Um Hola esta Charlie Swan ahí?" Lo que pregunte.

"No, es Sue Clearwater, ¿quién es ?" Sue me preguntó.

"Bella Swan", le respondi. ¿Dónde estaba Charlie? Sue se quedó sin aliento

"Bella?" -Preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

"Sí soy yo", le conteste, asustada.

"Oh, Dios mío Bella lo siento mucho, pero Charlie ... él ... él murió de un ataque al corazón mientras dormía hace un mes", dijo.

Di un grito ahogado. Charlie estaba muerto? "¿Es ... ¿estás seguro?" -Pregunte, rota.

"Sí lo sien-", pero colgué ya no podía aguantar mas.

Charlie esta muerto.

Y no pude decirle adiós.

Me desplomé en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

Inmediatamente sentí un par de brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mire hacia arriba y vi a mi Alec, que me miraba preocupado.

"Por favor no llores, Mi Bella a tu padre no le gustaría verte sufrir", susurro,

Me aferre a él. "Alec Yo no llegué a decirle adiós! Él era mi padre Alec! ¿Cómo puedo ser una hija tan horrible!" Exclame, sollozando de nuevo.

"No vuelvas a decir eso!" Me dijo, amenazadoramente.

Asiente con la cabeza, todavía sollozando mientras trate de calmarme.

Al poco tiempo senti una oleada de calma y felicidad en mi. Mira hacia arriba para ver a Jasper y Alice mirando hacia abajo con preocupación.

"Oh Bella!" Alice grito, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Está bien Bella, Charlie no sufrió", susurro, confortablemente en mi oído.

"Era un buen hombre Bella", dije Jasper, arrodillándose.

"Alec tiene razón, Charlie no quiere verte sufrir", dijo para calmarme.

"Bells!" Emmett grito. "No quiero verte llorar a mi hermanita!"Dijo mientras me abrasaba fuertemente.

Me estremezco "Uh Em? Te das cuenta de que soy un vampiro? Con la audiencia de un vampiro también? Y me estabas gritando en mi oído!

Emmett se río y me libero. Incluso con mis reflejos de vampiro, me derrumbaría. Alec me atrapo, y me tiro a su pecho. "¿Estás mejor ahora, Mi Bella?" Habla en voz baja.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Él sonrío, y me beso.

Me siento mal por no decirle adiós a Charlie, pero con mi familia a mi lado podre soportar todo.


	22. Victoria

_**Capitulo 22 -Victoria-**_

_3 años después_

Alec POV

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que los niños nacieron.

Mitchell ha tomado interés en los dinosaurios. Él está literalmente obsesionado. Su habitación esta decorada con un ambiente de dinosaurio y también tiene un montón de libros ilustrados de ellos. Asimismo le encanta construir cosas con bloques, con la ayuda de Emmett. Sus ojos dorados son grandes y curiosos y su cabello es castaño oscuro. Él es adorable.

Rebecca se ha interesado en el baile. Ella ha estado bailando desde que tenía dos años, y sobre todo le encanta el ballet. Su dormitorio es de color rosa, y tiene un tema bailarina. Ella ama las películas y tiene clases de ballet dos veces por semana, los lunes y los jueves. Sus ojos azules son siempre curiosos y su pelo es marrón, sus rizos le llegan hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Grey se ha interesado en el arte y la música. Ella ha aprendió a tocar el piano hace un año. Su dormitorio no tiene un tema en específico, pero si tiene un montón de cds de música y otras cosas que cubren el suelo. Sus dibujos también están llenando las paredes. Ella ha estado tomando clases de arte durante medio año, los martes y recientemente ha comenzado las clases de piano en Wendsdays. Sus ojos rojos son de rubí y su cabello es oscuro y cae sobre sus hombros, recto y perfecto.

Son inteligentes y perfectos.

Alice le encanta bailar con Rebecca y a Jasper le encanta ayudar a Grey con sus lecciones de piano. Emmett ama los dinosaurios casi tanto como Mitchell y es por ello que les encanta leer sobre ellos y ver películas sobre ellos, juntos. Carlisle y Esme aman a sus nietos, y les dan demasiados regalos y los miman por demás.

Y los miembros de la guardia también aman a los niños, al igual que los reyes pero la diferencia es que estos no se la pasan mucho tiempo con ellos debido a que andan en otras cosas

Nuestra familia es casi perfecta…

Aunque hay una cosa mal...

Ha habido indicios de que Victoria se encuentra en la zona...

Al día siguiente

Jasper POV (¡sí!)

Ayer nos enteramos de que, Victoria puede estar en Volterra.

Desde que he estado aquí le e enseñando a todo el mundo la forma de luchar con los recién nacidos, excepto a los reyes y a las esposas. Bella es muy bueno en eso también, yo nunca he conocido a alguien tan bueno en eso desde mis días con María, Peter y Charlotte.

Estamos entrenando en estos momentos.

Ahora mismo estoy con Emmett. Vimos como Rosalie lo saludo a el, y él le devolvió el saludo.

Tomé su cuello y lo estrelló contra el suelo. "Nunca perder el foco eso podría costarte la cabeza", le digo.

El siguiente es Félix. Es una versión más grande de Emmett. Luchamos por unos minutos, y su mayor error fue darse vuelta para tratar rodearme. Lo recogí y lo golpee contra el suelo, también.

"Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo" le susurre de manera amenazadora.

Ahora Bella.

Oh, muchacho.

Ella es la única que realmente me puede ganar, además de Alice.

Ella se coloco en modo de ataque y estaba a punto de golpearme, cuando escuchamos unos aplausos.

Todo el mundo inmediatamente volvió la cabeza al lugar de donde provenían los aplausos vemos a Victoria, en el borde del campo, aplaudiendo.

"Bravo" sisea.

* * *

**_Disculpen la tardanza e estado enferma :( espero que les guste el capitulo ya esta historia esta llegando a su final prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible :)_**


	23. Amor Inesperado The End

_**Capitulo 23 –Amor Inesperado The End-**_

Bella POV

Detrás de la aparición de Victoria, comenzó a llegar un pequeño ejército de recién nacidos. Victoria siseó y me atacó, en eso todo los guardias comenzaron a atacar a los recién nacidos atacaron todos estaban ayudando.

Excepto... Rosalie.

Ella los está ayudando! Y tiene a Emmett agarrado por la cabeza.

"Rose! Creí que eras mi compañera porque nos traicionas asi!" Emmett lrgritó.

"¡NO! Nunca fuiste mi compañero vampiro que poco ignorante e idiota eres!" Ella con eso aprieta su agarre.

Félix termino con unos recién nacido y la ataco inmediatamente.

"No te atrevas a atacar a mi hermano perra!" Le grito a Rosalie. Estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza cuando Carlise que ya estaba terminando con dos recién nacidos-mas grito

"NO LO HAGAS! Hay que obtener respuestas: No matar a Rosalie! O Victoria Bella!"

Félix y yo asentimos porque tiene razón necesitamos saber la verdad detrás de todo esto y las es por eso que las mantendremos inmovilizadas mientras que los otros matan a los recién nacidos restantes.

Cuando terminaron con ellos, Carlisle se acercó a nosotros.

"Rosalie? ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de Victoria?" Él le pregunta, con calma.

Rosalie sisea. "Ella era mi mejor amiga cuando éramos un ser humano! Ella se cambió de un año antes que yo y desapareció. He estado reuniéndome secretamente con ella, después de que nos encontramos en el partido de béisbol!"

¿Cómo se atreve!

"Ahora Victoria". Carlisle continúa, tan tranquilo como siempre. "¿Cómo se enteró de nosotros?"

Victoria gruñe.

"He estado buscando a Bella", dice ella, silbando mi nombre. "Desde hace tres años. Laurent ha estado ayudándome. Incluso hice que te siga aquí".

Un gruñido de sorpresa se me escapa, como a todo el mundo-menos Carlisle-gruñe.

"De todos modos trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo hace un año, para decirme dónde estaba, pero yo olvidé mi celular, así que tuvo que reunirse conmigo, de vuelta en los ., y me hablarme de ti".

"¿Dónde está Laurent ahora?" Carlisle pide.

"Lo mataron después de que él me habló de ti. Era inútil para mí después de todo" Ella sisea.

Carlisle asiente con la cabeza, y se vuelve a Rosalie.

"Rosalie, lo siento, pero ya no formas parte de este aquelarre.

Ahora Bella, Félix", dice señalando a nosotros.

Félix y yo felizmente rasgamos aparte a Rosalie y Victoria, y la quemamos.

Se han ido al fin.

_**4 años después**_

Alec POV

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que Victoria y Rosalie murió.

Emmett ha estado buscando a su compañera desde lo sucedido con Rosalie. Y la encontró a que no se imaginan quien es?

Es Jane. Mi pequeña y dulce Jane, está acoplado con el oso de Emmett a los que dan gran ole! Todavía me resulta bastante difícil de creer que mi hermana es su compañera!

Y ahora los niños son de siete años.

Y es hora de decirles acerca de nosotros.

"Alec?" Bella me pide. Me vuelvo para mirarla. "Es hora de Alec. Debemos decirles".

Asiento con la cabeza y la abrazo la tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde vemos a Rebecca y Grey jugando.

"Chicas, ¿dónde está Mitchell?" Bella les pregunta.

Grey mira hacia arriba. "Está afuera, en busca de errores con Emmett", dice él arrugando la nariz.

"¿Puedes ir por él? Tenemos que hablar con ustedes" Bella explica.

Grey asiente: "Claro, vamos Rebecca". Rebecca asiente y se va con Grey para encontrar Emmett y Mitchell.

Si bien se han ido Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper y los otros miembros de la guardia entra en la habitación.

"Tú vas a decir a ellos?" Jasper me pregunta. Bella y yo asentimos.

"Ya es hora" Bella explica.

Ellos asienten y se sientan en las sillas y sofás. Un minuto más tarde, Grey y Rebecca vuelven con Emmett y Mitchell. Emmett se sienta en el sofá con Jane, y los niños se sientan en el suelo.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres decirnos?" Mitchell pide.

Tomo una respiración profunda e innecesaria.

"Chicos... su madre y yo, además de todos sus otros parientes somos vampiros...". Ellos jadean de sorpresa

Rebecca se pregunta sin esperar reacción de los demás "¿Somos Vampiros?" Dice señalando a su hermano y su hermana.

"Ustedes no van a ser vampiros completos hasta los dieciséis", afirma Bella y luego procede a contarles todo acerca de vampiros y sobre todo de nuestra familia.

Media hora más tarde

Hemos explicado todo a los niños.

Silencio, durante unos pocos minutos.

Y entonces Mitchell rompe el silencio. "FABULOSO SIIIIII YUPIIIIII!" Grita, con el bombeo de los puños en el aire. Grey y Rebecca empezaron a animarlo también.

Bella y yo nos reímos. Nuestra familia está completa después de ser un amor inesperado.

The End

* * *

**_Bueno chicos pensabas seguir unos capítulos mas pero decidí dejarla hasta aquí espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que han apoyado la historia se los agradezco de todo corazón saludos :D_**


End file.
